Lady in Red
by Lily Grace
Summary: Clark discovers a teenage girl, the last female survivor of Krypton, in Smallville, her having escaped an institution. She has to learn to use her powers as the two struggle against their parents wishes, what they feel, and what society wants. ClarkOC
1. Given Half a Chance

"_Remember, my daughter, you are not one of them. You are one descendant from a powerful civilization. Our world is long gone, but we still remain. More importantly, _you_ still remain. You are not the only one, my dear. There is another of our kind here, one who can teach you to harness your gifts, to appreciate them, in the way that your mother and I were never able to. Find him, befriend him, and love him, as you and he were meant to. We will always be watching you from afar, dearest one, and know, no matter what, that we are proud of you, and love you, and miss you; our darling daughter, Jaina, of the house of May."_

The words echoed in her head as she listened to the recording. Jenna Mortimer was like every other 17-year old girl. She had hobbies, made decent grades, liked some sports, and had a crush on a movie star. She was unlike other teens as well. She was an orphan who lived in an institution in upstate New York. She wasn't just an illegal alien; she was an alien. She was the last female survivor of a dead planet called Krypton. She had a steel-like density, super hearing, x-ray vision, laser vision, and invulnerability like all Kryptonians. Like Kryptonians on Earth, she could travel at super speeds, fly, and had super strength.

She removed her headphones with a sigh. She listened to that recording each night before falling asleep, as well as looking at all the pictures and articles she had on Kal-El, or Superman as he called himself. She noticed some similarities between the two of them. They both had incredibly dark hair and unearthly blue eyes, as well as powers. But, that seemed to be the end of the comparison. She was barely over 100lbs, and stood at a mere 5'2". She sighed, looking out the lead lined windows with bars on them. Today was her 17th birthday. The 15th celebration of her birth without her parents, they having died in an 'accident' at the institution when she was 2.

For the last fifteen years, she had to live in a cramped, dull room lined with lead to keep her from escaping. She had minimal tutoring, only knew basic math, barely any science, and couldn't read anything harder than Dr. Seuss. She had even less training in her powers, so she had no idea to what extent they could reach. Her control over them was practically non-existent. The doctors who watched over her were constantly creating situations for her to show her range and aptitude. They had awoken her early that day, promising her a special treat for a demonstration. They wanted her to use her laser vision, the one power she had the least control over, and the 'special treat' was probably just a bowl of ice cream. Of course, she hadn't been able to find out, considering she couldn't control her eyes. She wasn't even total certain how she activated her laser vision. That was what made it so dangerous. She couldn't live a life outside in the real world when she might accidentally laser someone, and kill them, with her eyes.

The loud alarm sounded, telling her it was lights out. She shoved her disc man and headphones, along with her binder of Kal-El articles and pictures, into the backpack under the bed. The only other thing in there was a blue blanket with an 'S' on it, a velvet bag containing 8 clear, cylindrical, crystals, and, for a birthday present today, a camera, never used, but certainly not new. She lay down in her bed, trying to envision her parents, Cor-May and Maya, or Cortland and Mary Mortimer as they had been called on Earth. She remembered so little of them that she had to use her imagination. She liked to think that her parents looked something like Santa and Mrs. Claus. Someone fat, very jolly, with deep laughs and twinkling eyes. She saw them, her father with a red cape, her mother a yellow cape, and her wearing her blue blanket as a cape, flying through the air, far away from the institution. Jenna fell asleep with a smile on her face on her birthday, for the first time.

----------------------------

She awoke around 2, to an extremely soft thud repeating itself against her door. She slowly got up and opened it. Her closest friend Jeremy, his twin Justine, and the mute kid who followed them around that everyone called Ace, were all standing outside her door.

"You know you are the only one here who could have heard us knocking like that." Justine pointed out as they snuck their way down to the cafeteria.

"Ta-da!" Jeremy said, bringing out a carton of chocolate ice cream, four paper bowls, and four spoons.

She smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

Ace grinned, giving her a tight hug.

"You didn't even get anything sweet on your birthday, just another failed attempt to shoot heat out of your eyes," said Justine, "none of us thought that was fair for the birthday girl."

Jenna eagerly scooped some of the cold chocolate into her mouth. Any form of sweet or candy like food was a novelty where they lived. Jenna kept an ear out for any of the guards hearing them as they quietly talked the night away.

"Try to see if you can see anyone coming." Jeremy suggested.

Jenna sighed. "I try not to do anything with my eyes, you guys. You know I might accidentally burn something."

Ace gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"Just try." Jeremy prodded.

She looked at her ice cream for a while, before looking straight at the wall, a firm look of resolve on her face. Concentrating hard, she tried to imagine her eyes seeing through the wall. After about ten seconds, with nothing happening, she gave up.

Justine patted her on the back. "You just have to find a better environment in which to practice.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, like I'm ever going to have that."

They ever so quietly snuck through the halls to get to their rooms. Jenna was about to wish them goodnight when Ace quickly entered her room, grabbed her bag, and ran out down the hallway.

He made no sound as they chased him into a section of the basement. There, he stopped against a wall, looking beyond it.

"Ace, what's going on?" Jenna kneeled next to him. He looked at her, a big smile on his face, and pointed. All three heads turned to see a rickety window. It was barely big enough for her to fit through, but it was broken, so it was slightly open.

Jenna shook her head.

"You've gotta do it, Jaina-May," Justine whispered. She turned to see her twin friends, identical eager looks spread across their faces.

"What about you guys?"

Jeremy snorted. "There's no way we can get away with this! We don't have the super speed you have Jenna."

Ace nodded at her, a joyous expression on his face.

"Gotta do it," Justine repeated.

Jenna looked at the window again, a sudden urge to escape rising to the surface. She gave them all big hugs, then leaped up to the window. There was a soft _thump_ when her body hit the wall, but it wasn't too loud, and of course, she was absolutely fine. She would have levitated or whatever she could do, but she couldn't risk her lack of control. Slowly opening the window, she dropped her bag through it, and then, with one last wave to her friends, mouthing a _thank you_ for them being such great people and giving her the best present ever, she leaped out of the window, landing on the ground to grab her bag. She started to creep across the grounds. It would probably be better to use super speed, but she wasn't sure if that would make too much noise.

"Hey, you there!" She froze, turning slowly. Webber, a security guard with a mustache and a sneer, stood there, pointing a flashlight right at her.

He grinned, walking up to her. "Well, if it isn't the little alien out of bed."

"Webber…" She started, slowly stepping backward, away from them. He took a small step towards her, before she turned and tried to leap forward to fly. He caught her around the waste, causing her to fall.

"Oh –" she exclaimed with surprise.

Webber had fallen on the ground, practically right on top of her.

"I should get you to bed, Miss E.T." He growled into her ear. Her eyes widened, and she immediately began to struggle against him. He grabbed at her shirt, trying to hold her arms down, but only succeeded in making a huge rip in her sleeve, causing it to hang limply from her arm. He then fought against her hands at the waist of her pajama bottoms, her wrenching away as the string to tie them up was drawn out in his hands. They bottoms were large on her, and she super sped her way through tying them at her hip. The guard looked at her in shock when she did this. She couldn't help but give a hint of a smile at that. He then lunged at her, but the moment he came in contact with her, she gathered her strength in her arms, and pushed him. He went flying back across the lawn, straight into the wall, hitting it with a loud _thud_. She quickly grabbed her bag, and then super sped her way out of the property.

--------------------------------------

She tried three times to fly, but was unsuccessful. She just couldn't get the hang of it. She was able to leap a mile or two at a time, but she had to do it in private. She knew she couldn't give herself away. Why, oh why did Kansas have to be so far from New York?

She arrived in Smallville around 3 am, leaping a half a mile into the city border. She was exhausted. She needed to find Kal-El if just to collapse in his arms so she could get a good nights sleep. She walked slowly down the main street of the town, looking longingly at a shop called 'The Talon', wishing she could get something to eat. She took a deep breath once she saw the first of the crop fields, realizing she could super speed through them. She closed her eyes, fought back the sleep creeping along her brain, and ran.

She ran until she was physically incapable of running any farther. She stopped by falling down to the ground, her torn clothes hanging from her small frame, her bag right next to her. She was too tired to do anything else tonight. She didn't even hear the footsteps of a person trotting up to her.

She felt a gentle hand lightly shaking her shoulder, lifting her face from the ground. Her eyes slowly opened. There was a man there, tall, dark, extremely handsome, with unearthly blue eyes. She knew who he was the moment she saw him.

She smiled. "Kal-El. I knew I'd find you." She used her last ebb of strength to reach her arm up, her hand catching his neck, bringing his head down to hers. She didn't see the surprised look on his face as she kissed him, a long, soft kiss on the lips. She then fainted, her arm falling to the ground next to her. Clark looked at her in surprise. Before gently gathering her and her back pack in his arms, and flying back through the cornfields, to his farm.


	2. It's Just You and Me

"Mom!"

Martha sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Clark would sometimes fly home during the middle of the night if he needed someone to talk to. But, he always went straight to bed, without waking her, and they would talk over breakfast. So, why was he yelling her name at…she looked at the clock – 2 am?

She hurriedly put on her robe and slippers, before coming down the stairs and into the family room. Clark had just entered the front door carrying an unconscious teenage girl in his arms. Clark looked at his mother, and his mother looked at him.

"Clark?" Martha gave him a questioning look.

He looked at the girl in his arms. "Ok, this isn't what it looks like." He hurried into the house, making his way to the stairs.

"What's going on Clark? Who is she, where did you find her? More importantly, why did you bring her back to the house? Couldn't you have taken her to her own home, to her parents? Or even a hospital?"

He turned to her quickly. "I don't think she has anyone." He deposited her on the bed in the guest room. "Mom, her clothes look pretty torn up and dirty, could you find her something to sleep in?"

Martha nodded, hurrying out of the room. Clark looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. Who was she? She knew his Kryptonian name, and new him with his glasses on! He also could have sworn he saw her super speeding through the cornfields. What had she gone through? She looked dirty, exhausted, her clothes were torn, and…he looked closer at the pajama t-shirt. _Dorie Institute_, the words stitched into the top left corner of her shirt read.

"An institution?" He whispered. He looked at her backpack, turning his laser vision on. A binder, a disc man, and… "Crystals?"

Could she be Kryptonian?

Martha came back into the room, carrying an old nightgown of hers. Clark had opened her backpack to find an I.D. and to get a better look at the crystals.

"Clark? Are you going to finally answer some questions for me?"

He looked up at his mother. "Her name is Jenna Mortimer, she turned 17 yesterday, is an escapee from the Dorie Institute in New York," he held up a crystal, "and I think she is Kryptonian."

Martha looked at him in shock. "What makes you think that?"

He gave her a small smile. "I saw her super speeding before she collapsed in a cornfield. And she has ten Kryptonian crystals. I only had eight before Lex got to them."

She looked at the girl for a minute. "How can she be Kryptonian? Your planet was destroyed when you were two! She wouldn't have been born for another 8 years!"

"7 years, 11 months, and a day."

"What?"

"She is 9 years, 11 months, and a day younger than me."

"Well, no matter what, we need to find out if she's one of…your kind. Find out what she knows, where she has been."

"Obviously, she must have been born on Earth. Maybe her parents came here around the same time I did. Anyway, her shirt says 'Dorie Institute'."

Martha looked at her son, fear in her eyes. "Meaning she's crazy?"

"I don't think so, Mom. If anything, because she might have powers."

Martha nodded in understanding. "Well, we can't find out anything until she wakes up. I'll make her a bowl of soup, she looks like she might need it, poor dear." She left the room, and all Clark could do was sit on the bed, watching Jenna sleep.

She came up about ten minutes later, a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup in her hands.

He gave a warm smile. "It'll probably just get cold, Mom," he said as she set it down on the nightstand.

She gave him a smile as well. "When it gets cold, heat it up."

-------------------------------------------

Jenna moaned softly as she rolled over in her sleep. That was an extremely strange dream she'd had. She almost laughed to herself, like she could ever get away from the institution! She felt the sun on her face, grimaced, and rolled back over, loving the feel of the sheets and blankets. With a sigh, she gradually opened her eyes. The handsome man was sitting on her bed, looking at her. She smiled at him.

"I'm dreaming again," she murmured.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "You were in my dream before. You found me in a field."

"How do you know you are dreaming?"

She gave him a dreamy look. "You. You have to be a figment of my imagination…no one is really that good-looking."

He blushed, looking down for a moment. "Thanks for the compliment."

He was getting a bit flustered at her attentions, which made Jenna think that was a bit odd for dream. She looked around the room, noticing her binder of Kal-El articles sitting next to him. Her eyes widened, and she shot up.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" She asked weakly. Kal-El smiled at her.

"No."

'Oh, dear," she whimpered.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Jenna. Jenna Mortimer."

He held up her New York state I.D. "I know that, I want to know what you're other name is."

"You mean like you are Kal-El and Superman."

"Meaning, my Earth name is Clark Kent, my super hero name is Superman, and my Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

She looked at him slowly, evenly. "So, you know I'm Kryptonian."

He nodded, "I know, I just don't know how."

She thought for a second. "Do you have a way to play a CD?"

A few minutes later, Clark and Jenna sat next to each other on the bed, the recording on the CD having just stopped.

"That's all that's on it?"

"Yes."

"Jaina of the House of May. You were born on Earth, and lived here with your parents?"

"Until they died when I was 2. They were so scared about how their lives on Earth would be, that they ended up at Dorie, where they were experimented on." She continued to speak as Clark stood up, taking in her words.

"Incidentally, after I was born, they participated in an experiment that treated them like lab rats, and a month and 3 days before my 2nd birthday, they died."

Clark leaned against one of the windowsills and looked at her intently.

"Because they were gone, I didn't have anyone to teach me how to use whatever powers I might have."

His eyes shot up to hers quickly. "You don't know what abilities you have?"

"I know some of them."

"But," he asked, "you don't really know how to use them – or control them?"

She gave a wan smile. "Funny isn't it? The only two Kryptonians on Earth, one can barely use her powers, and the other is Superman."

An identical smile appeared on his face. "You probably have the same abilities as I."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"I suppose, like your father says, I should teach you to use your powers, your abilities." He pointed to her bag. "We should also find out what those crystals contain."

She was confused. "How?"

-------------------------------------------

Jenna had never experienced a sensation such as this. She could run at super speeds and leap through the air, but she had never _flown_. Here she was, holding onto Clark, who was dressed at Superman, soaring across the sky towards the Arctic. She had clung to him at first like the air would choke her, before letting her body relax, remembering the thrill that sang through her muscles when she leaped across the miles of air. The feeling of never letting her body touch the ground was very similar, and upon recognizing the feeling, realizing how natural it felt, she knew it was one of her abilities. She was meant to _fly_!

"This part of the world is frozen, covered in snow, Clark."

"Yes, we are."

"So, why don't I feel cold?"

He turned his face to hers, a smile appearing on his lips. "You're Kryptonian." The answer was simple.

They landed through the opening in the middle, the giant crystals jutting out proudly. Jenna had never seen anything like this, but it felt so eerily familiar. She smiled as she looked around. She knew, somehow, that this was how Krypton had looked. This was how the world she came from looked, where her parents had lived. She was in complete awe, the beauty and form of what her world could have been.

She didn't notice Clark standing there, watching her look at the Fortress.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She gasped as she slowly turned around to face him.

He smiled at her. "That was what I was just thinking."

At that moment, as he smiled at her, his eyes looking straight into hers, she felt a sensation just below the pit of her stomach. She was quite surprised at this, having never once felt anything like that before. It was as though someone had set fire to her, a small, slow burning fire, and she couldn't help but remember how he sat next to her, watched over her when she slept, carried her in his arms to the safety of his house. He wasn't just the last of her kind…he was her savior. And, with as little as she knew of the world, of people, she knew, because of that strange fire below her stomach, that he might be something more. She had no idea what that more could be, she was very ignorant of what it was to be an adult, but…for the first time, she actually wanted to find out.

He held his hand and she slowly put the velvet bag with the crystals in his hand. She watched as he walked away from her, then, stopped with his hands out. A rumbling sound slowly thundered through the fortress. What looked like a control panel, made entirely out of crystals slowly grew up from the ground. She watched in amazement as he took out the crystals, looked at them for a while, and then, choosing a particular one, put it in the middle slot. Immediately, the light throughout the fortress changed. A face, a large face, handsome, male, with white hair, appeared in the crystals.

"My daughter, Jaina-May, I wish I could see you now. I am Cor-May, I am your father, and I am sad that I had to leave this life, that I could not be there for you as you grew, to see the beautiful young woman I know you have become. If you are listening to me now, seeing my face, I know that not only am I long dead, but you have finally met Kal of the House of El, and you are in the Fortress of Solitude, the place his father, my closest friend, Jor-El, had in mind for him to create. Here, you can learn to use your abilities, learn of all the history, science, and literature of your home world, though you never knew of it."

She swallowed, not bothering to fight the tears that had started to slowly come down her cheeks. Clark felt his heart warmed as he watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, nor could he believe his luck of finally meeting one of his own.

"_Like Kal-El's crystals, four of your own contain the scientific facts and all literature gathered from across the known universe. The information was collected for posterity's sake, and may be duplicated, for purposes of sharing the knowledge with other races."_ Cor-May smiled as he said this. Then, his expression turned hopeful.

"_There is one hope that I have, my darling daughter, and that is that you and Kal-El will carry on the Kryptonian line. It is the express desire of the Houses of May and El."_ Cor's face was replaced on half of the crystals by Clark's biological father, Jor-El.

"Jaina-May, I am Jor-El, the father of Kal-El. For the last 5 generations, the oldest male in my line has married the oldest female of yours. Upon understanding genetics, we have kept the genes far enough apart so that the marriage has never taken place between relatives. You, and my son, Kal-El, are the last male and female of Krypton. Cor-May, myself, my wife Lara-El, and your mother Maya-May, hope with every fiber of our being, that you and my son will come to love and respect each other, and eventually give yourselves to each other, to create an heir of Krypton, the last full-blooded Kryptonian child. I wish that I could be there now, that I could have witnessed your meeting, and eventual wedding. That I could hold your child in my arms."

"_And I, Jaina, will always be looking down upon you from the heavens, and you can count on your mother and I to give you guidance, from beyond the stars."_ With one last smile, both of their fathers' images faded out…

Leaving Clark and Jenna to turn and look at each other, completely stunned.

Clark turned slowly, trying to digest everything he had just learned. He and Jenna were betrothed. He plopped down on a platform next to him and looked up at her. This wasn't fair to either of them. She was innocent, naïve, she knew nothing of the world, didn't even know about her own abilities! She slowly walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm confused," she said quietly.

"Join the club," he commented back to her.

"They…" she hesitated, "want us to have a child together?"

"Apparently."

"Um…how?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, how? I think it is rather obvious, Jenna!" He almost started to laugh, but stopped from the look on her face. She was completely lost and confused. "Our parents want us to marry, have sex, and be parents to the last Kryptonian child." He explained gently.

This time her eyes narrowed, and her brow furrowed as well.

"Clark?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"What's sex?"

When Clark and Jenna settled back on the ground just outside the Kent farmhouse, the two of them could barely look at each other. Clark has become flustered and embarrassed when she had asked him about sex, leading Jenna to believe it was one of the many mysteries of life that the institute had kept her from knowing, which made her eager to know as much as she could, and experience it for herself. If only Clark would tell her what it was…

They quickly walked into the house, with Jenna moving very slowly as she looked around. She had never been inside any building but the institute, and had only seen pictures of houses, blurry images of the ones she had super sped by. She smiled as she looked around. It was perfect. She had never felt so warm and comfortable in her entire life. She heard a sound coming from another room. She walked towards it slowly, welcoming the wonderfully fresh cooked smells wafting through the doorway. There was a woman standing by the stove, cooking something. She tensed, turned, and saw Jenna there.

"Oh, good morning! Jenna, right? Come in, sit down, you need a good hearty breakfast in you."

Jenna gave a quick intake of breath as she sat down at the table, unable to speak. This kind woman must be Clark's mother. Not Lara-El, of course, but the woman who had loved him, cared for him, raised him as her son. She heard movement in back of her. Clark entered the room, carrying her binder in his hands.

"Jenna, why did you collect all of these articles about me?" He asked her, smiling at Martha as he took the breakfast she offered him. Jenna was about to answer when a hot plate piled high with pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs was placed in front of her. She had never seen so much food at once. Her jawed dropped, eyes widened. She knew she was drooling. She didn't know how she could possibly eat all of this.

"Jenna?" Clark asked gently. She looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face, as though he some how understood what was going through her mind, and, was telling her it was all right. She slowly picked up her fork, cut a piece of pancake, and put it in her mouth. She had never tasted anything like it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet flavor and fluffy feeling in her mouth. She didn't see Martha and Clark smiling at her. She swallowed, a grin appearing on her face, gave thankful looks to both of them, and continued to eat. Clark continued to talk.

"You have what must be every article and picture ever done on my acts as Superman," he flipped through the binder, eating a slice of bacon. "These must have taken years to collect."

She nodded, now biting into her sausage.

"Why?"

She swallowed. "I needed to know who you were."

He glanced at her quickly. "These articles don't necessarily talk about me so much as about someone I saved or something I stopped from destroying the planet."

She looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know?"

His eyes briefly connected with hers, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

She finished her sausage. "I…I can't read very well Clark," she pointed her fork at the binder, "I can sometimes read the biggest words at the beginning, but, the hardest book I've ever read was _Hop on Pop_."

This truly surprised him, but he couldn't help but give a warm smile, remembering that childhood favorite. "Dr. Seuss is a classic. Don't feel about that. You'll learn to read more soon enough."

"Dr. Seuss," she said slowly, pronouncing it carefully. "I didn't even know how to say his name." She murmured. Martha gave Clark a sad look, putting a hand to her heart and giving Jenna a squeeze on her shoulder.

Clark mirrored his mother's look to her, before turning back to the binder. "So, Jenna, how did you find out who I was from these articles if you can't read any of them?"

She put her fork down. "I guess it's one of my powers. I can, some how, collect facts about people, whether by touching their arm, or, in this case, putting my hands over a binder full of pictures and articles of you. There was enough written about you, enough talking about you, enough pictures of you, and obviously enough emotion in the articles, that among the voices in my head that spoke to me as I held my hand over them, random facts about you came through very loudly."

He looked at her intently then shut the binder. "Like what?"

She shrugged. "That you were from Smallville, Kansas. That you're Kryptonian name is Kal-El, that you are 6'4", 225 lbs, 27 years old, arrived on Earth at the age of 2, needed glasses until you were 15, can type extremely fast, love journalism, like to float in space about the Earth, you send a portion of your paycheck home to your mother, and you have a 5 year old son named Jason."

Martha and Clark looked at her in amazement. She felt slightly uncomfortable under their stares.

"I guess you can't do that?"

Clark slowly shook his head.

Martha then spoke up, putting her hands on Jenna's shoulders. "No matter what, we need to figure out what is to become of you, sweetheart. I don't want to see you being carted off to that institution of course, but I'm afraid I'm not capable of raising a teenager again."

Jenna looked at them hopefully.

Clark nodded, "You barely know how to use your powers, and to what scope. It's best if you come and live with me in Metropolis. We can get you a private tutor so you can catch up to a high school level education in due time. You could probably come and work with me at The Daily Planet to earn some of your own money, and I could keep an eye on you. I noticed a camera in your bag, so we might be able to get you a job as an assistant to Jimmy, or an intern."

He stood up, taking both of their now empty plates to the sink. Jenna stood up and turned to look at Clark and Martha, who in turn gave her a big hug.

"You are family now, dear. We won't let anything happen to you. You will learn to use your gifts in time."

Jenna gave her an appreciative smile as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for taking me in…and not sending me back."

"Oh, you are never leaving us!" Martha hugged her harder. "Honey, why are you crying?"

Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are exactly how I imagined my mother to be!"

"Oh." Martha gave a smile, wiping some more tears from Jenna's cheeks, before giving her hands a final squeeze and going over to the sink.

Clark slowly walked forward and put his arm around her shoulder. They walked out of the kitchen and out onto the porch.

"That's the whole world out there, Jenna."

"I know." She said, nodding, keeping her voice strong.

"Are you ready for it?" He looked down at her, a smile forming on his face. She looked up at him, her smile matching his.

"If you are ready to show it to me."


End file.
